JayTim Oneshots
by LittleDarlingXOX
Summary: A series of funny/fluffy oneshots centered around Jason and Tim as a couple. Some will feature cameo appearances from Dick, Damien, and Bruce. UPDATE: Some of these oneshots might be a bit sad/darker as I keep going and get new inspiration, but the endings will always be fluffy.
1. Co-parenting

"Tim..." Jason called towards the bedroom, his eyes still fixed on the window that led out onto the fire escape. "It's still out there, it's just watching us."

Tim came out of the bedroom, laptop and case files in hand, intent on writing up his reports after a busy night on patrol as Red Robin. His hair was still wet from the shower he'd just taken, soaking the collar of his Gotham University t-shirt.

"Why won't it go away?" Jason asked, turning around to look at Tim who'd just sat himself down on the couch.

Tim opened his laptop and without even looking up at him, replied, "this is your own fault, Jason. I told you not to give it a piece of your chili dog."

"Hey!" Jason remarked. "I was congratulating myself on the biggest drug bust of my career with celebratory chili dogs. Sorry if I felt like spreading the joy."

"So, you decided to celebrate with a cat?" Tim quirked a brow, looking towards Jason like he was trying hard not smile.

Jason leveled a finger at him. "You have no right to judge me. I've seen you give bread crumbs to pigeons in the park."

"I think there's a difference." Tim remarked dryly, digging through his stack of papers for lord-only-knows-what.

Jason dismissed him with a wave of his hand and turned back to the window where the scrappy kitten, with its matted orange fur was sitting patiently on the fire escape. The sight tugged painfully at Jason's heart-strings and damn Tim was totally right. He shouldn't have given that kitten food, but he couldn't help that he had a soft spot in his heart for all of Gotham's rejects.

"Oh God, it's waiting." he whispered, voice full of sudden dread. "It's going to wear me down."

" Jason," Tim sighed. "I highly doubt that a kitten is playing psychological warfare with you. It probably just sees you as a new source for food and has decided to stick around to see if you'll feed it. Just ignore it for the night and by morning I'm sure it will be gone."

"Or dead." Jason countered, sitting down on the couch, looking gloomy. He chewed on his bottom lip for a minute. "Can we keep it?"

Tim's head shot up like a rocket. "Oh no! Jason we are not taking in a stray cat! It needs shots and we'd have to buy food—"

"Not necessarily. I think I could keep it alive on chili dogs for at least a month before we have to buy actual cat food." Jason nudged him in the shoulder, a playful smile flashing across his face.

Tim's expression was pinched. "Jason, I'm being serious. We don't exactly live the standard 9 to 5 hour jobs here. How are we going to take care of it?"

Jason scratched at the back on his head, trying to find something to counter Tim's logic. "How hard can it be? I mean, Catwoman has about a hundred strays crashing at her place."

"I don't know, Jason..." Tim groaned, but Jason could sense that he was winning.

Before Tim had a chance to think up more reasons why this wasn't going to work, Jason snatched Tim's laptop away from him and opened up a video on youtube. He turned the screen around a moment later when Sarah Mclachlan's song "Arms of an Angel" started up in the background of an ASPCA commercial. "This could be our kitten by tomorrow morning. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"This isn't even fair…" Tim grumbled and Jason grinned as he saw his resolution crumbling quickly. "Ok, fine! Let it inside and I'll find some cereal to give to it or something."

Tim moved towards the kitchen and started rooting around in the cabinets.

"You're the best boyfriend a guy could ask for." Jason called to him.

"We're giving it a bath before we go to bed, though. If that kitten's been wandering through Gotham, then it probably has collected a million types of dirt and germs."

"Uhhuh,"

Jason wasn't really listening anymore as he pushed open the window and crouched down on the floor.

"Hey there, little guy. Let's get you inside, alright?" Jason scooped up the little kitten into his hands and carried it towards the kitchen. It immediately began nipping at Jason's thumb.

Jason huffed a laugh and turned the kitten towards Tim so he could see. "This little guy has some bite to him. What do you think about calling him Killer?"

Jason pushed the kitten, which was still gnawing on his thumb, up towards Tim's face. " Killer, " he mocked growled. " The fiercest kitty in all of Gotham!" Tim extended his fingers and the kitten eagerly licked them.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think that fits." Tim smiled and started to scratch the kitten behind its ears.

"Fine, then. How about Dorito?" countered Jason.

"Dorito? I'm not naming our kitten after a brand of chips, Jason."

"Nah, c'mon it's cute. Look at him, the little fella looks like he rolled around in the cheese dust, he's so orange. Aren't you, Dorito?"

Tim rolled his eyes heavenward. "Alright...yeah, I'll admit it's pretty cute. Now let Dorito eat some cereal."

Tim placed a bowl of Cheerios down on the floor and watched the hungry kitten go to town on them. Jason pulled Tim against his side. "Holy hell, we're co-parenting a kitten. I can't believe it."

"Not a word about this to Dick, you hear me?" said Tim. " He'll never leave our apartment,"

"Obviously."

* * *

The next morning went about like it usually did. Tim woke up early and stumbled his way to the coffee machine, while Jason woke up just long enough to pull his pillow over his face and block out the morning sunlight before falling back asleep.

Ten minutes later, Tim was sipping at his steaming cup of coffee and booting up his laptop when he glanced down at the floor to see the cereal bowl lying where they left it last night.

"Oh God." he spun around the room, but there was no kitten in sight. He abandoned his coffee on the counter and raced into the bedroom, flipping the covers off the bed and then when that didn't produce a fluffy orange furball— ducked his head under the bed.

" Jason! " Tim hissed, shaking his shoulder urgently. "Jason, wake up!"

"What the hellza matter with you? " Jason slurred voice still heavy with sleep, pressing the pillow down against his head harder.

"We lost Dorito. Help me look for him."

" "M not hungry. "

"No, Jason. The cat, we lost the cat!"

Jason yanked the pillow off his face until half of it was showing. "Oh man, already? We're the worst co-parents ever!"

He scrambled off of the bed and started checking under the furniture. "Dorito! Here, Dorito!"

"You can't call it like a dog." Tim snapped.

Jason pulled his head out from under the desk, dust bunnies clinging to his bedhead.

"You have a better idea, Genius?"

Tim opened his mouth, a retort on the tip of his tongue before he realized it wasn't worth the effort. He sighed and raised his voice. "Dorito! Come here, Dorito!"

They searched high and low, from the bedroom into the sitting room. Tim crawled on all fours, looking behind all the furniture, while Jason opened up every cabinet and even went as far as scaling the bookcase.

Tim plopped himself down on the couch, about ready to admit defeat when he glanced at the coffee table and burst out laughing. "Jason, I found him. You've got to see this."

"Where is he?" Jason called, running over to him. Tim pointed down at the table where Jason had discarded his Red Hood helmet the night before, where an orange ball of fur was currently nestled inside purring contently. Jason smiled and flopped onto the couch.

"I have to take a picture of this." Tim said, moving to find his phone.


	2. Plot Twist

Jason was sprawled out on Tim's bed in Gotham manor, the first book of George R.R Martin's series _A Song of Ice and Fire_ propped on his stomach. It was definitely a compelling read and Jason knew he would have to buy the next book the minute it was released. Tim was sitting on the floor, back braced against the bed frame as he all but devoured _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Jason had been peeking over the end of the bed warily every ten minutes or so, checking how Tim was handing such a devastating read, though it had nothing on the character death toll for _A Game of Thrones_. George Martin didn't pull his punches. All of a sudden Tim made this little gasping, hiccup sound that seemed to come out of his mouth without his knowledge.

Jason scrunched his eyebrows together, listening intently, but his eyes still kept following the lines of the page.

"No, oh no! No, no, no, no!" Tim wailed from his spot on the floor. Jason sighed and dog-eared the page he was on, closing the book and placing it on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked, though judging by the section of the book Tim was opened to, it wasn't too hard to guess.

"Hedwig!" Tim wailed, dropping the book to the floor beside him like he couldn't bear to read anymore. That was all Jason needed to know.

Jason crawled towards the end of the bed, until his head was next to Tim's. "I tried to warn you when you started reading this morning."

"Nothing you could have vaguely implied over scrambled eggs could have prepared me for that." said Tim, and Jason swore he saw tears in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh my god!" Tim moaned loudly, curling in on himself and pressing his face into the carpet.

"Oh god, Jason! I can't breathe— I can't—"

Jason groaned and slipped off the bed, ready to cuddle Tim until he calmed down. "Tim, we're not doing this on the floor. On the bed. C'mon!" he gestured pointedly towards the bed, but Tim only groaned louder in response.

"I can't Jason! It's too much." Tim peaked up at him through dark bangs, no doubt hoping that Jason would relent and cuddle with him on the floor. Well, even if that floor was carpeted, it was still uncomfortable and Jason would be damned if he let Tim win again.

Jason walked around until he was standing behind Tim's back. He dug his hands under Tim's armpits so he could get a proper grip to haul him upright with. "C'mon, up you go!"

He hauled Tim's upper body into the air, but instead of doing what any decent person in his place would do, which was push their feet underneath them and support their own darn weight, Tim decided to play limp noodle.

"No, Tim. You gotta move your legs. I can't do this if—"

Tim just moaned and groaned pitifully over anything Jason was trying to tell him. In response, Jason growled out a loud " _Jesus_ ", and flipped Tim onto the bed. His boyfriend landed face first into the mattress and squiggled the rest of the way up until he could press his face into the pillow.

Suddenly, there was an incesent pounding on Tim's door, followed by Damian's snotty voice yelling his name. Jason rolled his eyes at the locked door, he didn't have it in him to deal with two drama queens at the same time. Whatever Damian was annoyed about would have to wait for later.

"Todd!"

"Now is not the best time, Demon brat. Try again later." Jason yelled towards the door.

"Todd, some of us in this household are trying to do important work. I demand that you and Drake stop going at it like rabbits! Your ungodly foreplay is preventing me from thinking!"

"What?" Jason hollered, alarmed and also insanely confused as to where Damian was getting this from.

"What the hell?" At least that seemed to break Tim out of his funeral wailing for a fictional owl.

"Listen you little brat, we're not having sex!" yelled Jason.

"T-t. Don't try to play naive. I can hear Drake moaning in there. Don't make me tell Father." Jason heard the sound of his footsteps fading and them his door slamming shut at the end of the hallway.

He turned around to look at Tim who was peering up at him over the top of a pillow.

"This is all your fault, I hope you know that." Jason pointed out.

There was a moment of silence before Tim responded meekly, "Can we still cuddle while I rant to you about how much I loved Hedwig and how her death was unjustified?"

Jason snorted. "Sure, scoot over."


	3. L'Oreal Because You're Worth It

Jason rolled over in his bed to the sound of his phone buzzing and bumping it's way along the top of his bedside table. He squeezed his eyes shut for a minute and then squinted at the clock. _4:26 AM_. He'd only gotten back to the apartment at three this morning. He was going to kill whoever was on the end of that call. It better be a big frickin emergency, like cataclysmic. When he saw it was Tim calling, his bad mood lessen, but that didn't mean he liked being woken up right after his patrol had ended. Tim probably didn't even go to sleep, the little caffeinated demon.

"Unless the city's on fire or there's a two for one sale on chili dogs, you have no reason for waking me up. Which is it?"

"I'm glad to see you have your priorities straight, Jason." Came Tim's reply in that half sigh of disbelief he always seemed to use with him. "And it's neither."

Jason rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Night, babybird. Nice talking to you— "

"No, Jason don't hang up! Don't hang up, please! It's important!" Pled Tim in a rush.

"What is it?" Jason sighed, rubbing at his face with his free hand in a vain attempt to wake himself up.

"I need you to come to Dick's apartment. I went to check up on him and he's drunk and now we're having a bit of a situation over here." admitted Tim.

Jason groaned. "Oh no, Tim. I'm not holding Dick's hair back while he pukes into a toilet."

"Yeah… that's not really the problem. Apparently Dick and Babs got into a fight and Dick isn't taking it so well."

"Well, what do you want me to come over there for? Are we going to braid each other's hair and watch some drunk Disney? Should I bring some chocolate ice cream and one of those stupid self help books on dating?"

"No...that's not it either. You see, I was trying to get him to go lay down when he saw his reflection in the mirror and started… flirting with it. "

Jason snorted. _Only Dick would start flirting with himself, the narcissist._

"Well," Tim continued. "I may or may not have laughed at that and now Dick is defending his reflection to me. I don't know how to make him stop, Jason!"

Jason burst out laughing. "Ok, I've got to see this. Please, tell me your recording this?"

"Oh I'm sure Oracle already has it covered, no doubt Babs will save it as blackmail."

"Alright, be there in a bit." Jason hung up and threw the covers off of himself, feeling almost giddy at the thought of mocking Dick for this later.

When Jason reached Dick's apartment, Tim practically dragged Jason inside with a hurried ' _Thank God!'_.

"Where is he?" Jason asked looking around the empty kitchen and living area.

"I locked him in the bathroom," Tim waved a hand dismissively. " He's too drunk to remember how a doorknob works."

And now that Jason listened closer he could hear thumping sounds and muffled speech like someone was flailing about in the bathroom. Jason placed the bags he was carrying on the kitchen counter and started to unpack them. He placed the carton of double chocolate fudge ice cream on the counter and Tim glared at him.

"You actually did it didn't you? Ice cream and self help books?"

"Yep!" Jason replied cheerfully and started to place the books down on the table one by one. "We've got a bit of a selection since I didn't know what I was dealing with. Most of them are for chicks but I figured Babs wore the pants in that relationship so it didn't really matter."

"Number one!" He announced. " _Most Guys are Losers (How to Find a Winner) Dating Wit and Wisdom from your Dad_."

"I don't think they mean our dad. Wit and wisdom are not Bruce's strong suits," replied Tim with a smirk.

"Moving on to number two," Jason continued with a grin. " _How to Love Like a Hot Chick_."

Tim was looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. "How many of these did you buy exactly?"

"Seven , but only six of them really apply to Dick." Jason waggled his eyebrows. "Want to see the one I got for you?"

"Yes!" Tim snapped.

Jason handed him the book.

" _The Geek's Guide to Dating,_ " Tim read aloud, then glared up at Jason. "A part of me wants to use this book to knock you unconscious, but I also want to know the other books you got. Keep going."

" _Sexy Beast: The Intimate Adventures of an Ugly Man._ "

"That doesn't even apply, Jason!" Tim argued.

"Who cares! They were all so cheesy I just bought them all. Please let me keep going!"

Tim placed his hand over his eyes, like he couldn't believe they could get any stupider. "Whatever."

" _Exorcising Your Ex: How to Get Rid of the Demons of Relationships Past._ " Jason snorted. "Did Sam and Dean Winchester write this one? I mean really... "

Tim laughed and reached across him for the next one, reading it aloud. " _Screw Cupid: The Sassy Girl's guide to picking up hot guys_."

"Ok, this one just screams Dick. And last but not least… _The Art of Spooning: A Cuddler's Handbook._ "

"I don't think Dick needs any help with that. He ambushed me with a hug when I got here and nearly broke my ribs."

By now the kitchen counter was covered with the books and Jason wondered if Dick would even notice them tomorrow morning if they put them in his bookshelf. Jason shrugged to himself and did it anyway.

* * *

When Dick rolled over the next morning, the sun was streaming in through the blinds in his living room. He groaned, and shifted again on the couch in a hopeless attempt to relieve the strain on his neck from the awkward angle. Squinting around him, he was surprised to see the company he had kept last night and noticed the paused frame of what looked like Aladdin on his tv screen. He wondered what the hell happened last night.

"Jason," There was no response from his younger brother sprawled sideways across the armchair, limbs hanging off of either armrest.

"Jason!" Dick grunted, and chucked a pillow at him. Jason awoke with a startled flail, but opened his eyes to stare at Dick with an upside down grin.

"Dickhead, you're awake!" He exclaimed, and flung an arm down to smack a curled up Tim in the shoulder. "Babybird, wake up. Our drunken drama queen is awake."

Tim unfurled from his sleeping position on the floor and stretched like a cat.

Drunken drama queen? Dick's head decided to give a painfully harsh throb, like it was trying to emphasize a point,. "Ah, that would explain the horrible headache I have. Tim could you— "

"Coffee. Got it." Tim was already on his feet and heading towards Dick's kitchen. Dick had never been happier to have a brother who was a caffeine addict.

"Now," started Jason, who had suddenly appeared next to him on the couch with a laptop in hand. "Let's watch a little movie that I like to call 'I know what you did last night'."

As the video progressed, Dick's remarks escalated from 'oh god!' to 'Jason, please turn it off! Tim control your boyfriend! Make him turn it off!' to 'Babs is never going to take me back after she see's this, is she?', once the video had ended.

"Actually," argued Tim, "She said that after hearing all of the amazing compliments you threw at yourself last night, she realized what a great guy she'd be missing out on by dumping you. You're forgiven."

Dick dropped his hands from his face, staring owlishly at Tim for a moment. "She—she's forgiven me? I still have a girlfriend?"

Tim nodded at him. He shared a smirk with Jason. Dick mind was too preoccupied to notice as he exclaimed 'I still have a girlfriend!' to himself over and over.

"But you know, Dick," Jason put a hand on his shoulder and patted it in a awkward manner that Dick guessed was supposed to be paternal. "Girlfriends aren't everything. Tim and I picked out a few of our favorite quotes from some books I got last night that we think could help you."

Jason pulled out a book from behind him. Dick couldn't be sure but he thought the title was something weird like, How to Love like a Hot Chick. As Jason cleared his throat and started reading, Dick made a mental note to search out any other hidden books in his apartment and burn them in a back alleyway.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _I just wanted you to know that all of the self-help book titles I used in this fic are **real. ** You can look them up on and all that jazz, which just made this so much more fun to write by searching the web for the weird dating book titles. :)_


	4. Bewitched

When it first occurred, Tim thought that it was just Jason being a cheesy romantic, imitating something that he picked up from a movie. He still had bruises from that night in the living room after they watched Dirty Dancing.

They were up on a warehouse rooftop after a long night of patrol, taking in the panoramic view of Gotham as the sun rose up between the buildings. Tim's mask was removed, letting the sweat that always gathered on his face and bangs evaporate in the cool breeze. Jason had removed his helmet and mask as well, since there was no risk of being seen at this hour of morning.

"Hold still," Jason commanded, and Tim obediently stilled, glancing at Jason from the corner of one eye. Jason's hand came into view and then closer, swiping at his cheek.

"Gotcha!" He declared, triumphantly. Tim, now allowed to move freely, turned to see Jason holding out an eyelash towards him.

"Oh, I'm saved," Tim responded with mock relief. "However can I thank you?"

"Make a wish, Babybird. Then blow it away." Said Jason.

Tim just shook his head, turning back towards the skyline that was now a burnt orange color, sunlight filtering between the skyscrapers. Jason nudged his shoulder with his own. "C'mon, it's good luck!"

"You don't really believe in that kind of stuff, do you?"

Without his mask on, Tim was able to witness every muscle movement as Jason's smile turned to a grimace. "Oh, right. I forgot who I was talking to, _Mr. Scientific Method_."

"Oh, c'mon, Jason! Think about it!" argued Tim. "If I made a wish every time an eyelash fell on my face there's no way it's luck. More like… probability."

"Right, well maybe you didn't need good luck growing up like you did, with rich parents and a freakishly smart brain, but I always took whatever luck I could get my hands on. I don't even know why I'm telling you this… you know what, nevermind."

Jason blew the eyelash off his pointer finger and stood up, he made way towards the rooftop access doors. Tim sat still, imagining the eyelash spiraling down towards the ground. His little bit of good luck vanishing in the wind.

Tim had always thought of rabbits feet, four leaf clovers, and shooting stars as stupid, idealistic, notions. The thought that you could receive luck from some object that you ultimately had no control over was ridiculous. The more that Tim thought of it now though, Jason did seem like the type who would want to believe in good luck charms, someone who carried a little something in his pocket to protect himself from all the bad in this world. Jason Todd, especially, could use all the good luck and protection he could get.

So Tim decided he would humor his boyfriend. From then on, if an eyelash fell on his cheek, he would allow Jason to pick it up and make a silent wish on it. Some nights, when they couldn't sleep, Jason and Tim would lay on the roof of the Gotham City observatory and watch for shooting stars. They had yet to witness one, but the late night talks they had on that rooftop more than made up for it.

It was a week before Jason's birthday and Tim was at the manor brainstorming with Dick about possible presents. They were camped out in the study. Tim sat, knees drawn up with a legal pad on his lap, crumpled balls of paper scattered around him. Dick was in the armchair next to him, staring intently up at the ceiling. Dick sighed, picked up three of the discarded paper balls and started juggling them.

"This is hopeless. It's official, I'm a horrible boyfriend." Tim declared. "Jason should be the easiest person to shop for. I could give him two double cheeseburgers as a birthday present and he'd love me."

"'Cept that wouldn't be a thoughtful gesture." Dick pointed out without looking at him.

"Maybe I should just get him another gun."

Dick stopped juggling, catching the ball in the air with a telltale crunch, only to point a finger at Tim. "Uh-uh. Don't be an enabler. Remember we're trying to cut down on the killing and horrific maiming. Don't loosen your morals just because you're a terrible brainstormer."

Tim rolled his eyes and retorted. "Bruce gave Damian throwing stars for his birthday last year."

Dick shrugged and started juggling again. "So we're all a work in progress. Trust me, though. Jason's a sentimental guy. When he was a kid he used to collect all kinds of things: books, coins, baseball cards… Just give him something from the heart and he'll love you for it."

"Do you think he would mind if I went looking in his old room? I mean… would that be an invasion of privacy?"

"I won't tell him." Dick winked at him.

* * *

Tim looked both ways down the hallway before he cracked open the door to Jason's old room.

Jason hardly ever came in here. Even when he stayed at the manor, he much preferred to have Alfred open up another room for him. Still, it wasn't dusty like a room that hadn't been used for upwards of ten years would be. Alfred regularly dusted and changed the sheets. It kept the room looking fresh and clean at all times. Like Jason had never left.

It took a bit of digging until Tim found a dented shoe box stuffed in the back of Jason's closet. Inside were a mix of knick-knacks. Tim was especially intrigued by the amount of old coins that Jason had collected. He had everything from silver dollars and old Francs, to commonplace European and American coinage, to subway tokens and arcade coins. He was also surprised by the sheer amount he'd found in his birth year: 1983. Tim pocketed a handful of them, half a thought forming in his head.

After dinner on his birthday, Jason took the small box Tim handed him. He flashed Tim a grin before tearing through the wrapping paper and popping the lid off the box. Tim held his breath as Jason stared at the contents inside the box.

"Do you like it?" he asked finally. "I remembered it from back when I was looking up superstitions to make sure you weren't just going insane when I caught you throwing salt at people during dinner. One item on the list said that it's considered good luck to carry a coin minted with your birth year, so I made it into a necklace. Obviously, you get two coins… one of them is from your old collection back at the manor. The other is some kind of Hungarian currency I took from my dad's stash. It was the only one I could find with the year you came back…"

"It's perfect." Jason pulled him forward into a kiss. He broke the away long enough to put the chain around his neck and then he was dragging Tim toward the bedroom, the two coins on his necklace clinking together.

* * *

It was a few months later when another charm was added to Jason's necklace, a small peridot gem, to help his chakras flow. Now, Tim was far from a hippy, but Bruce did teach Tim that meditation was just as important as physical exercise. Tim knew about the chakras of the body, for what little the spiritual garble was worth.

It was the middle of the night when Tim once again woke to the squeaking of bed springs as Jason sat on the edge of their bed, skin sweaty in the moonlight and shaking from chills and bad memories alike.

"Jason." Tim touched Jason's shoulder but Jason flinched away from his touch violently, with a barely suppressed cry.

He held up a shaking hand. "Not yet, Tim. Just— just gimme a moment."

Tim waited in patient silence until Jason's shaking decreased to the occasional tremor and he slid back under the covers. Tim rubbed Jason's back soothingly as Jason burrowed into him, surrounding them in a bubble of blankets and body heat. Once again, Tim wished there was something he could do to protect Jason from his own subconscious and then realized there might be.

He knew that some cultures associated certain stones with spiritual healing. Peridot, which just so happened to be Jason's birthstone, is associated with the heart chakra, where the emotions of unconditional love, forgiveness, and trust are centered. Tim bought the stone at a small shop that burned way too much incense to be healthy. The shop owner told him peridot can assist in letting go of the past and help release feelings of anger, hate, and fear. Tim thought, if anyone needed assistance in that, it was Jason. But, Tim also thought, that if Jason could let go of some of these feelings then perhaps he would have fewer nightmares.

It was worth a shot.

And so it was added onto Jason's necklace, next to the two coins. He never knew if it helped or not, Jason never talked about his nightmares. But, somewhere along the way, in between eyelash wishes, shooting stars, superstitions and charms, Jason had made Tim a more hopeful person. He'd taught Tim to believe in the things he couldn't see, to hope for the future, and, most importantly, to live in the moment.

"I never told you that I found another good luck charm." Jason said one night as they were staring up at the night sky. "Wanna know what it is?"

"Ugh, if you try to get me to buy a goldfish again, let me just say it isn't happening," stated Tim. "I don't think it counts as good luck if the goldfish dies on the first day."

Jason laughed and Tim could feel the vibrations as he leaned back against his chest. "No, no. It's not that."

"Then what is it?" asked Tim, looking up at him.

"You." Jason declared with a smile. "The only good luck charm I'll ever need."


	5. Hi, my name is

Tim came into the room and flopped down on the bed next to Jason. Jason turned away from the book he had been reading to look at him, which was hard when his boyfriend currently had his arm draped over his face. At this time of night it could be anything from the lights were hurting his eyes — strained enough already from staring at a computer screen all day— to just the mild annoyance that Tim always displayed after a long day at W. E.

"Rough day at the office? " Jason asked with an amused grin.

Tim dropped his arm from across his eyes and rolled over to face Jason, a desperate look on his face as he grasped Jason's slack hands. "If we want to keep the lights running in this place, someone besides me has to start bringing home the bacon. And I mean the metaphorical green kind, not the greasy strips of dead animal you so lovingly cook up for me on Sunday mornings. Because if I have to work another full week at W.E. I'm going to shoot myself."

Jason laughed and brushed Tim's bangs from his eyes. "We can't have that, Dorito isn't an adequate substitute for a spooning partner. Too small… but just the right amount of furry."

As if hearing his name from the great beyond, or like— the kitchen, the orange cat squirmed through the partly opened door and jumped onto the bed to curled up in between the empty space made by Tim and Jason's bodies.

"It doesn't even have to be a full-time job. You could flip burgers for all I care." continued Tim.

Jason stroked Dorito's side and smiled as the cat started purring like a car engine.

"Flipping burgers wouldn't keep the lights on anymore than me not working, though. If I'm going to get a job it'd have to be full-time." Jason cringed just at the thought of an office job. He doubted he could keep still enough to keep any position for more than a week.

"It doesn't have to be a traditional office job. You could apply for managerial positions. Plenty of shipping depots have positions to fill. You'd be on your feet a lot and bossing people around."

Dorito shifted more onto his back and started nipping at Jason's fingers. "What exactly am I going to say? Hi, my name is Jason Todd. My hobbies include paper-mache and vandalism. Can I work for your company?"

Tim grimaced and glanced at the paper-mache replica of Dorito that Jason had been working on. The cat must have gotten to it at some point during the day because now half of its face was missing, paper shreds scattered about the floor. Tim was starting to believe that Jason wasn't the only one with an inclination for vandalism, and prayed their cat didn't develop an appetite for chili dogs as well.

"I'm sure they've had worse people apply for jobs. After all, this is Gotham we're talking about."

Jason snorted. "Sure, I'd be golden until they want to check my record and see that I'm legally dead. That'll be a real head-scratcher."

Tim was already reaching backwards into his laptop bag. "You let me worry about your record. Just start looking for help wanted ads."

* * *

Tim was perched on the edge of the couch cushion, bare torso peeking out in spots between the ace bandages, sewing up the newest rips in his uniform from the other night's patrol. He nearly jabbed himself with the needle when the door flew open, banging against the side wall, as a figure rushed across the threshold.

Tim dropped what he was holding, his hand already scrambling for that space in-between the couch cushions where Jason's stashed emergency weapons. His hand came up with a hypodermic needle full of antitoxin from the last time Jason had been stupid enough to get hit by Ivy's sex pollen. Someway or another, they always ended up in a tangle of limbs on the couch… stashing emergency doses of antitoxin there had seemed a good idea at the time. Tim still couldn't find fault with it now as he tore off the cap with his teeth and whipped around to face his attacker, arm raised.

The man was wearing slacks and a white button down, and he changed directions fast when he saw the needle in Tim's hand, arms rising up to fend Tim off.

"Whoa, whoa! Put the pointy objects down, babybird! I know I forgot to pick up coffee but there's no need to turn this into a domestic."

It was only then that Tim realized his intruder was actually his boyfriend.

"Jason," Tim breathed a sigh of relief, the needle dropping from his hand onto the carpet. "You scared me."

Jason eyed Tim warily, like he was still afraid of approaching the other man. "Yeah, and I learned my lesson, too. I won't be doing that again anytime soon. From now on we'll be communicating through a series of bird calls before I step through that door."

Tim rolled his eyes and grabbed Jason by the hand, pulling him down onto the couch next to him. He took in the other boy's attire, nothing like the jeans and faded t-shirts he usually went out in. "What are you wearing?"

Jason's face broke out into a broad smile. "That's what I came back to tell you. I had a job interview today and I got hired."

"Really! Where?"

"An auto shop in Old Gotham. You're looking at their newest mechanic. I think it'll be good being able to do something with my hands during the day. Cleaning my guns gets boring after the third time in a day and since I trashed my bike a month ago… well I miss giving her a tune up. Plus, this helps pay the bills. I know it not a managerial position, but it's a start. I can work my way up from here."

Tim cupped his face and pecked a kiss on his lips. "This is fantastic news."

Jason reached down towards the floor and pulled up a take away bag, smudged with grease stains. "I also brought home lunch to celebrate. Guess what restaurant is across the street from the shop?"

"What one?" asked Tim. Jason flipped the bag around so that the logo was showing, though Tim probably could have guessed correctly based on the tempting aroma that escaped and the colors on the bag. _Red Robin_ — the restaurant chain that shared his name. He rolled his eyes at the overdone joke with a smile.

Jason grinned at him and ran his hands along Tim's naked back. He planted a kiss on Tim's bare shoulder and stated in-between kisses that trailed up Tim's neck. "And, might I say… yumm."

Tim tilted his head back, pulled Jason closer to him. "Oh yeah?"

Jason continued their path backwards until Tim was lying with his back against the cushions. Jason shifted until he was kneeling over the other boy's body. "Mmhmm…"

"I guess lunch can wait a bit," he laughed before pulled Jason into a kiss.


	6. Date Night

Tim laughed and squeezed Jason's hand from where they were linked together across the table. He pushed his finished plate away from him. The restaurant was at full capacity, with some of Gotham City's finest sitting at tables around them dressed in their best. Tim stared at Jason, across from him, dressed in a gray suit— one of the three suits that he owned, and wondered how he'd managed to get a reservation. Tim had a feeling the name Wayne must have been casually thrown in during conversation with the receptionist.

Tim's phone buzzed to life in his breast pocket. He withdrew his hand from Jason's and reached for it, squinting at the alert of his screen. He was aware of the waiter asking if they were interested in dessert and Jason saying something before the waiter placed down two menus and left.

"Everything alright?" Asked Jason, leaning in towards Tim.

Tim glanced up from his phone and huddled closer across the table so that he and Jason wouldn't be overheard by the other restaurant goers. "Since it's our anniversary, I have to ask, were you planning on surprising me with anything after this when we got home? Did you leave the door or any window unlocked for someone to slip it and set up?"

Jason grimaced. "No… should I have? I booked the most expensive restaurant in Gotham, I didn't think I needed to—"

Tim waved him off. "No. Jason, you did fine, but I just got an alert from the security system I set up in the apartment. Someone set it off."

Jason cursed, and wiped his mouth hastily, dropping his napkin on his plate. "I guess it's a no to dessert then."

He was already turning and signalling for the waiter to bring the check. Tim didn't have to stress how serious a security breach was to him. If an intruder, petty thief or otherwise, broke into their place and managed to find their uniforms and connect them to their secret identities, they'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Batman's disappointment would be the least of their worries if that information was brought to the GCPD.

They exited the restaurant at a hurried pace. Jason snatched Tim's car keys from the valet, he pressed some money into the valet's hand with a hurried 'keep the change' tossed over his shoulder as Jason rounded the car and slipped into the driver's side next to Tim. Tim watched as he pulled into the city traffic, then turned around in his seat after a few minutes.

"Did you forget how to get home?" asked Tim. " It's the other way."

"Gotta make a pitstop at one of my safehouses. I keep some spare weapons there."

"Are you sure that's necessary? It could just be a small-time thief."

"Yeah," Jason sighed. "Or it could be Ra's sending in his ninjas to steal or plant something."

Jason pulled up and parked in front of a nondescript building. He looked at Tim. "It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to ruin our anniversary and if it is him, then I'm sure as hell going to send him back a message of my own."

"True," agreed Tim, getting out of the car and following Jason into the building and up the stairs. He watched as Jason retrieved his keychain from his pocket and flipped through the keys until he found the right one, fitting it into the lock. "You better have something for me that isn't a gun, though. Or a knife. If it is Ra's men than I want to keep one of them alive to figure out what they were there for."

The door gave way from it's warped frame with a hard shove of Jason's shoulder. Jason cast Tim a disparaging look over his shoulder before leading him inside the apartment. "I might have some pepper spray for you but try not to hurt yourself with it, princess."

The apartment, like all of their safehouses, was furnished with the bare essentials. A bed to sleep on, clothing in the dresser drawers, canned food in the kitchen cabinets so you didn't have to worry about it going expired, first aid equipment under the sink, and most importantly a backup stash of weapons. Sure enough when Jason yanked open the doors to his weapons' locker, the first thing that Jason found was a small bottle of pepper spray.

Jason wiggled it in front of Tim in offering, a grin spreading across his face. "Don't hurt yourself now."

Tim's eyes narrowed. "Keep it up and you'll be sleeping here tonight."

Jason's smile dropped like Tim had just slapped it off his face. He ducked his head as he replaced the bottle in it's previous spot. "Right, sorry. It's still our anniversary."

Jason's head tilted to the side, suddenly. "Hang on…"

He swung one of the locker doors closed and reached around to the back side of the cabinet. Jason made of noise of triumph that was slightly distorted by his current position before he emerged with something in his hands. It took Tim a moment to realize he was holding a pair of Dick's escrima sticks.

"It's not your bow staff but it's close," Jason offered the sticks to Tim with a shrug. "Will these do?"

Tim nodded and took the escrima sticks from him, he clutched them together in one hand as he watched Jason retrieve his shoulder holster and load his guns. He couldn't help himself from asking, "So, Dick's been here before?"

"Only once," replied Jason, slipping a spare magazine into his pocket.

"I haven't been here before..."

Jason's head jerked up sharply like he'd suddenly caught the scent of Tim's current emotion. Jason's hands spread out in a placating gesture. "Oh hang on, now. It was just a one time thing… the idiot was bleeding all over Gotham, so I brought him back here and stitched him up. He must have just forgotten some of his gear. What was I supposed to do, let him bleed out?"

"Of course not!" Tim snapped, more annoyed at the notion that Jason thought Tim was jealous enough to even suggest it. "Let's just get going."

Tim turned, leaving Jason to scramble after him, muttering curses the whole way to the car.

Their apartment was dark and silent when Tim unlocked the door and let it swing open. They stood on the threshold for a moment, Dick's escrima sticks clutched tightly in Tim's hands and the reassuring presence of Jason brushing against Tim's back. There was a click as Jason removed the safety on his guns. "Right behind you, babybird."

Tim crept forward into the room, placing each foot down carefully— heel to toe— trying to keep his steps as silent as possible to prevent the wooden floors from creaking. He went to the source of the intrusion first, the window that looked out onto the fire escape and shut it. He eyes scanned the kitchen and living room, but came upon nothing suspicious. Tim turned to meet Jason's eyes across the room as he slid out of the back bedroom, shaking his head at Tim's questioning look.

Tim lowered his borrowed escrima sticks. "Whoever broke in, they're long gone by now."

"Damnit."

Tim held up a hand, calming him. "We should still do a thorough sweep of the place to see if anything has been moved or taken."

There was a thud as one of the dining chairs was shoved backwards, and Tim and Jason jerked around to see a dark blur streak towards the open door. Jason swivelled his guns, fire off two shots that slammed into the door frame before Tim could react.

"Jason, no!" Tim pushed past him, taking off down the hallway after the figure, Jason right on his heels. They caught him at the top of the stairwell, but it wasn't an assassin or a petty thief that stared back at them— it wasn't even a man, but a boy who must have been only 5 or 6 years old.

"What the hell?" Jason muttered behind him.

The boy thrashed hard in Tim's grasp, crying out and pounding on Tim's arms where they were locked around the boy's torso. In the midst of all the flailing and kicking limbs, Tim tilted off balanced, falling awkwardly on his ass on the linoleum floor. The boy's yelling stopped long enough for his teeth to clamp down on Tim's upper arm.

"Oww!" Tim yanked his arm away from those sharp teeth.. "Stop it, I don't want to hurt you."

The boy broke free of Tim's hold and made towards the stairs. The thought of having to scramble down those stairs seemed like more than he was up for at this moment, but Jason saved him the trouble by snatching the kid up and flipping him upside-down. The boy squeaked as he hung upside-down, his legs pinned firmly against Jason's chest to keep him from kicking, curly brown hair dangling in Tim's eyes.

"Stop trying to run, kid. We're not going to hurt you, we're the good guys here." Jason paused a moment to let that information sink in before continuing. "If I put you down, will you stay where you are? We just want to ask you a few questions."

Tim slid out from under the pair until he could stand back on his feet next to Jason. The boy in his grip nodded, a barely perceptible gesture when his upper body was already swaying back and forth. Jason paused still and the boy seemed to think that his message hadn't been received, for a moment later he hiccupped and responded with a watery 'yes'.

Jason's movements afterward were careful, almost gentle, as he turned the boy right side up and placed him back on the ground. He didn't release him completely however, holding onto the little boy's wrists, and crouching down in front of him. Tim did the same, finally getting a good look at the boy; a mop of curly brown hair that hid a small nose— dribbling with snot in the way that most little kids' noses do— and brown eyes opened wide in fright. Tim's heart broke at the sight, no doubt they scared the hell out of the kid.

"Hey," Jason gave the kid's wrists an encouraging shake. "What's your name?"

"Bodi." The boy responded, trying to wipe at his nose with the heel of his hand, but then remembering it was captured in Jason's grip. Tim retrieved the handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the boy's nose with it.

"Hi, Bodi." he said, "I'm Tim and this is Jason. We're really sorry if we scared you before."

"S'okay." Came the murmured response. Bodi's eyes never leaving the floor.

"Hey, Bodi. Do you mind telling me what you were doing in our apartment?

"Markos told me to hide."

Tim shared a worried glance with Jason. Jason crooked a finger beneath Bodi's narrow chin and urged his head up. "Who's Markos, Bodi? Is he your brother?"

Another small nod.

Tim was started to get a bad feeling in his stomach but he had to know. "Why did Markos tell you to go to our apartment?"

Bodi shrugged and picked at a scab on his elbow. "He said Mommy and Daddy were fighting and they were making a lot of noise. He said we had to go to Grandma's house. We were walking to Grandma's house, but then Daddy came to get us and he was really mad. Markos told me to run and hide. I climbed up the ladder and came through the window and hid under the table."

Tim shared a concerned looked with Jason. The boy could still be out there, in what state it was impossible to know, but if Tim was certain of anything, it was that they at least had to go look for him. And they couldn't leave Bodi.

"Okay," Jason slapped his knees in emphasis. "Operation Save the Children is a go. Tim, you look after Bodi while we're out looking for big bro. Bodi, is it alright if Tim carries you?"

Bodi nodded and held up his arms towards Tim. Tim sighed and clutched Dick's escrima sticks into one hand. He hoisted Bodi up and settled him against his hip. He wagged his hand that held the sticks in Jason's face.

"If I'm carrying him how am I supposed to use these?"

Jason cocked an eyebrow with a grin. "You, Daddy dearest, aren't. I'm the one with the long range weapon."

Tim rolled his eyes, totally not down with being the appointed babysitter in this situation. He pressed a hand against Bodi's ear as the boy snuggled his face into the crook of Tim's shoulder. "At least give me a knife."

"Fine." Jason went back into their apartment and returned a minute later with two knives, one he slipped into his pant pocket, the other he handed to Tim.

"Let's go find Markos."

They took the elevator down to the ground floor. Some of the residents spared a few curious glances at the trio during the descent, and Tim figured they would made an odd trio— what with him and Jason in their tailored suits and Bodi dressed in frayed jeans and an oversized sweatshirt that might have been his older brother's hand-me-downs. On the ground floor they exited the building and rounded it until they reached the alleyway that their fire escape looked out upon.

Tim nudged Bodi's head with his shoulder to get his attention. "What street do you live on, Bodi? Can you tell me the name?"

Bodi shook his head and pointed off down the alleyway. "It's by the corner deli."

Saying that in Gotham was just about as useful as saying you lived near a dumpster.

Jason rubbed at his forehead with the edge of his gun.

"Alright," he shrugged. "I guess we'll just start off that way until something looks familiar."

They ended up walking for awhile, twisting and turning through dark streets and alleyways where the only people they encountered skirted past them, never straying far from the shadows cast off the buildings. It was strange for Tim to walk the streets of this part of Gotham at night, instead of swinging from rooftop to rooftop. He did not claim to know this area especially well, seeing as it was on the edge of where Jason patrolled, but the number of businesses closed and gated shut seemed more than usual.

In the end it was Bodi who pointed them in the right direction, finally identifying the building he lived on that sat next to the saddest excuse of a deli Tim had ever seen. Without Bodi with them, they might have walked right past it. Tim shifted the boy to a more comfortable position against his side as Jason slipped one of his guns out of it's holster again.

"Guess security isn't a big priority here." stated Jason as they stepped into the building and pushed through the door that hung ajar. There was no elevator in this building, so Tim and Jason took to the stairs, climbing until they reached the third level. They heard the shouting before they exited the stairwell.

"That's Dad. He's mad." Bodi murmured, breath hot against Tim's neck.

"He most certainly is." Agreed Tim.

The trio stepped out into the hallway. The noise was coming from the apartment at the end of the hall.

Jason glanced behind him and Tim. "Stay here."

"Jason—"

"You have Bodi." The underlying meaning of his words was clear and definitely not open for discussion. Jason couldn't focus on helping Markos if he was worried about Tim and Bodi as well.

Tim nodded and placed Bodi on the carpet next to him. "We'll wait for you."

Jason nodded and walked briskly towards the apartment, shaking the arms that gripped his guns loose as he picked up pace, not stopping until he crashed against the door, throwing his shoulder into it. The door banged against the wall and Jason turned off to the left, guns raised. It wasn't often that Tim got to see Jason ready himself for running into the fray, usually too concentrated on doing the same thing himself. It left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He realized very quickly that he did not like it.

The noises that ensued after that were chaotic and angry, overlapping each other so that Tim could not make out one word from another. He was only able to discern one voice he knew from other's that he did not. Until he heard the overpowering sounds of gunfire, too much at once to be just from Jason, then Jason yelling quite clearly, "Go, go!"

"Markos!" Bodi cried as his brother came sprinting out of the apartment. Markos' face was bleeding from a cut across his cheek and his clothes were ripped like he'd physically torn himself out of someone's hold. Bodi's older brother came barreling into Tim, arms wrapping too tightly around his waist and Bodi's shoulders, but Tim's eyes were still glued to the open doorway waiting for Jason to emerge.

And then a moment later he did, crashing against the sidewall, suit bloody and panting harshly. His voice was frantic when he shouted towards Tim, like he'd encountered something he hadn't been expecting and it tore at Tim's insides.

"Tim, run! Go to Harper's! Get the kids to Harper!"

A figure slammed Jason into the wall, knocking one of the guns out of his hands. Jason, even bare without his armor, grabbed the man by the shoulders and jammed his knee into the man's gut. Another man shoved around the pair, heading straight towards Tim. Tim turned and yanked Markos' arms from around his waist and Bodi's from his thigh, shoving the pair towards the stairs.

"Go! Downstairs. Wait for me in the lobby."

He didn't spare a glance for them as he turned and pulled Jason's knife from his pocket. The man raised a gun level with Tim's chest and Tim had a moment to realize he'd brought a knife to a gunfight before he was twisting out of the line of fire as the man pulled the trigger. He lunged low and forward, coming up fast with the knife and catching the man in the gut. The man gave a startled cry and crumpled. If he made it to a hospital soon, he'd live.

Tim wanted to tear the knife from his body and continue forward until he reached Jason. He wanted to drag him with him out of this building towards safety, but Tim knew he couldn't leave those boys alone downstairs for long. Besides, as much as he didn't want to believe it, Jason could survive a fight without him.

He raced down the stairs and pulled the brothers out into the night with him.

* * *

Tim could not blame Roy Harper for the horrified look on his face when he answered his door. By now the boys were tired, cold, and scared. Tim had had to carry Bodi the last part of the journey, the 5 year old was so tired by now that Tim had worried about him tripping over his own feet. Besides, Tim had wanted to move as fast as possible and get them off the streets of Gotham. Next to him, Markos hovered close, his hand gripping Bodi's ankle where it dangled in the air. Tim had tried to ask Markos what had happened inside the apartment, but the boy grunted Black Mask and refused to say any more.

After that, Tim was afraid to ask any more questions. But, now he stood in front of Roy Harper's door, a man that Tim knew in passing as Jason's friend and teammate, with two boys, no Jason, and no idea what to tell him.

In the end all he could come up with was, "Jason said it was safe to come to you."

Roy shoved back his long red locks of hair and opened the door wider. "Come on in. Lian is in the living room watching a movie. The boys can join her in there."

"Thanks, Roy." Tim lead the boys into the apartment and placed Bodi down on the couch next to Lian, Roy's little girl. Markos sat down on the floor, his back against the couch.

"Lian, baby?" Roy appeared behind Tim. "Is it okay if these boys watch your movie with you?"

"Uh-huh." Lian nodded, her dark pigtails wagging.

Roy smiled. "That's my girl."

Roy gripped Tim by his elbow and drew him into the kitchen. He started making a fresh pot of coffee, scooping grounds into the filter and sliding it into place. He didn't say anything until the coffee was brewing, hissing and dripping dark liquid into the pot.

"So who are the kids?" asked Roy, leaning his back against the counter.

Tim shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. Brothers. Jason and I found the younger one hiding in our apartment after we came back from dinner and he said he had a brother. It sounded like he was in trouble, so we went looking for him."

"Well you found him."

"Yeah, but I think we also found some of Black Mask's men. The older one, Markos, mentioned them… I'm scared for Jason."

"He's taken on Black Mask and his goons before." reassured Roy.

"He's in civies with two handguns and knife for protection against a group of men armed with guns. And I left him there, alone."

Roy pulled a mug down from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. He slide it across the counter to Tim, followed a second later by a dish full of sugar. "It wouldn't be the worst situation Jason's ever been in. And if you're worried that Jason is going to be sore about you leaving him behind, don't be. You know how he is when he gets something in his head. If he wanted you and those boys to get to safety it was going to happen with your say so or not."

Tim stirred some sugar into his coffee and took a sip. He winced at the burn as he swallowed and put the mug back down on the counter to let it cool off a bit.

"He knows how much I hate waiting on the sidelines." Tim grunted, feeling the need to vent out some of his feelings. To his shock, Roy started laughing.

Roy's eyes were bright with amusement as he clapped his hand on Tim's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Tim, I know we don't know each other that well, but trust me, waiting around for news with you is definitely more enjoyable than waiting around with Jay. You have not seen that man work himself up into a panic, I mean man that guy goes stir crazy… and I have a feeling that if you were in any kind of trouble he'd be very panicked right now. It's better that you're here."

"I know you're right." Tim sighed. He glanced through the pass through window that separated the kitchen from the living room. Markos had moved onto the couch and Bodi was now curled up next to him. "How old is Lian now?"

Roy scratched at the red stubble on his chin. "She's gonna turn six in a month."

"Wow."

"You and Jason are invited to the party, by the way."

Tim smiled. "Thanks, we'll definitely try to be there. I know Jason loves Lian."

Roy grunted, amused. "He should. He's her godfather, after all."

Roy yanked open a drawer and pulled out a first aid kit. "That cut on Markos' face needs to be disinfected and taped up."

Tim could definitely see how much of a parent Roy had become while raising Lian. He half expected him to start mothering him.

Roy offered him the case. "I have a feeling he trusts you more than me. Patch him up and we can get them settled down for bed. I expect you're staying tonight?"

Tim shrugged. "Might as well. Who knows when Jason will get here."

Tim cleaned the cut on Markos' face, wiping away the blood and dirt that stained his face. Then together Roy and Tim settled all of the kids down— Roy scooping up Lian and carrying her into her bedroom as Tim set up the pull-out couch with blankets and pillows. He settled into an armchair by the pair and curled his legs underneath him, pulled a spare blanket over his body. This definitely wasn't the anniversary he was expecting.

When Tim opened his eyes again, the room was dark but not entirely quite. Tim could hear voices down the hall and with a start Tim realized it was Jason's voice he was hearing, tone low as not to wake anyone. Tim shoved the blanket off of himself and scrambled out of the chair. Jason and Roy were talking by the door, but the moment Jason caught sight of Tim he smiled tiredly.

"Hey, Babybird. Miss me?"

Tim launched himself into Jason's arms, gripping him as tight as he could. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jason's voice was muffled as he pressed his face into Tim's hair, planting a kiss there. "I hope I didn't ruin our anniversary."

"Of course you didn't. You came back."

Tim turned his head in time to catch sight of Roy smiling and disappearing down the hall.


End file.
